Time of Dying: Stuck in a Loop
by Austin-and-Allen
Summary: A man from earth gets sent to Ooo and almost dies. But something saves his life, and he meets someone who will soon become more to this man than one might expect. What events will unfold now, after these strange turn of events? Who is going to stop the world from falling apart, and why am I asking questions? Who knows!
1. My Way into a New Life

**This Chapter takes place during "The Lich".**

_**I do not own Adventure time! All rights to it belong to Pendleton Ward.**_

**This is my first try on a story like this. I will try my best to keep it interesting, yet understandable. If there are any changes that need to be, or if there is a suggestion to make the story better, PM me. Compliments or complaints are completely welcome, but keep it tasteful. We don't want anyone to get offended. OKAY! Heeeeeeerrrrrrrrrreeeeeee WE GOOOOOO! XD**

* * *

Another day, another meaningless moment of my life. Why am I even here? I never support my family, I can't get a job, and I'm still living with my parents, even though I'm 21. I'm always out partying with my friends, getting drunk, then calling my 17 year old sister to drive me home. I've been bailed out of jail 5 times this month alone. Getting into fights with people at my friends parties is getting me nowhere fast. Maybe I should go for a walk and think about how I can change my life.

I hate this town. Some old lady just MUGGED a mugger. This town is completely backwards. Kids run the school, mostly. There's a gang of adults who steal from the students and other residents. Good thing I've grown up able to fend for myself when I'm on the streets. Wait. I just saw someone's shadow. "WHO'S THERE?!" I pulled out my switchblade, and stood, ready for a fight. A man rapped in a blanket walked around the corner of a house. He had green skin. I almost ran from him, but was afraid of what he might do.

"Relax. I just thought you might want some... Gold." He pulled a golden watch from a pocket. "It's free, so don't worry. But I will warn you, it is cursed."

"Pffft! Curses are just things adults tell their kids to get them not to touch things. Why are you giving me this watch, anyway?" I eyed the man suspiciously.

"You were the first person to notice me. No one else has noticed my existence." He threw me the watch, and I looked it over, making sure it wasn't dangerous.

"Yeah. I understand how you feel, man. Thanks, I'm gonna keep this thing safe. Is there anything I can do for you in return?" I felt sympathetic, okay? Being the guy who never gets noticed for anything, I felt bad for the old man.

"You could tell me your name." He said in an almost ominous tone. A shiver went down my spine, but I ignored it, thinking it was just the wind.

"Ty. What's yours?" I still felt the cold chills running down my spine, and began to feel uncomfortable.

"I go by M. So.. Ty. What's that short for? Tyler? Tyson?" He was eyeing me anxiously.

"Neither. It's Tynan. What's M stand for?" I was about to run, but he said something, and I was frozen.

"Not important. But this is. **Exitus unum intra alterum. Lorem mundus meus novus frater**!" Suddenly, the wind became erratic, and some strange black matter began to form around us. I was slowly being surrounded by the strange substance, but could see what looked like a cliff overlooking an ocean. Then, I was covered in the black matter, and I fell out of the sky and landed on the edge of the cliff.

It broke under my weight and I fell into the water. I was washed out further and further, and was running out of energy. I started saying under water longer and longer. I started running out of breath, and knew I didn't have much time left. But out of nowhere, the watch M had given me started glowing, and time began to rewind. It stopped with me in mid air, and this time I was prepared for what was going to happen. I grabbed my switchblade, and when I hit the ground, I fell forward, stabbed the knife into the ground, and prevented the fall into the water. I pulled myself on land, and started looking around. I could see nothing but plains. I started walking in hopes that I might find out something of my location.

I noticed that as I walked around, I saw strange creatures in this landscape. A green dragon flew down and landed next to me. I froze, afraid it would attack, but it just wrapped around me and licked my head. Covered in dragon saliva, I put my hand on his head and he unwrapped himself from me. I continued walking, and he trodded on beside me.

We walked and walked until night finally fell, and I noticed a large tree in the middle of the plains. "Huh. That tree sure looks a lot like a house. Maybe we should walk over there and check it out." I started walking towards it, but the dragon started to freak out. I told him he could stay here, and he licked my head again. I walked to the tree, when a boy and... What looked like a dog walking on two legs approached. "Hey, kid! Do you know where we are?" I shouted, trying to get his attention.

"Dude, whose that? I've never seen him before. Did he come back through the other dimension?" The boy was asking his dog. Wait, what?

"I don't know, Finn. I don't remember seeing him leave the portal."

"What the... Did that dog just talk?!" I pulled out my knife again, and started backing away. "I don't understand what's going on here!" They both jumped, and the dog started stretching his hand around me. After a few minutes, I calmed down. They asked where I had come from, and I tried to explain. I asked where I was at, and they said Ooo. The dogs name was Jake, and this was their house. The dragon flew over and landed on the roof, apparently worried that I was in trouble. It jumped down next to me, shaking the ground.

"So... You need a place to stay until we can get you home. You can stay with us if you want." I agreed, and started reaching my hand out towards the dragon, when he scratched my face. My head still covered in saliva, it healed almost instantly.

"WHAY WAS THAT FOR?!" I was about to go on a rampage, but he spoke to me.

"I needed a way to speak to you. I am Otinbras, the Lightning Breather. I was also brought to this land from another realm, like you. We are very much alike, and I have chosen you to be my companion in this world until we can find a way back."

"Okay, Ortinbras. I'm Ty. You and me are gonna be the best adventurers ever."

"Dude, are you talking to yourself?" Jake looked at me like I was crazy.

"No. I'm talking to him. He told gave me the ability to. Anyway, let's all get some sleep. Its late, and I'm exhausted."

"Ty, it is already around 3:30. It's past late." I looked at the watch.

"What the heck, it seems like it was only an hour since it got dark. Oh well. Sleep!" I ran inside with Finn and Jake, got a spot set up on the couch, and we all passed out.


	2. Love is Colorblind

**So, the last chapter... Not my best work. Very choppy, and rushed. But hopefully, it should be better now. On to the chapter!**

* * *

Finn and jake were sitting in a corner, and looking at a book while sitting in front of a pie. "Little Jack Horner sat in a corner eating a Christmas pie. He stuck in his thumb and pulled out a plumb, then said 'what a good boy am I'." I looked at them and shook my head. That is just a nursery rhyme. Nothings gonna happen. They got up and walked out of the house. I just shrugged and followed them, but before I was out the door, I noticed BMO talking to his reflection. I just shook my head again.

Finn and Jake were sticking their thumbs in a frogs back, and I felt close to puking. "Yeah, I don't know." I heard, and saw a woman with gray skin floating above us. Interested more in the strange woman, I decided to follow her and see where she went. After a few minutes, we ended up running into a rock giant, who was playing some sick beats. The woman said something about a music store and a guitar, then the giant pointed into the distance. I lost track about halfway to where he was pointing, and he returned his hand backto his side. She tried looking in that direction, but obviously had the same problem I had. "Hold on, I've got an idea." She climbed up on his hand and held on tight. Then she said "Now, point!" I quickly jumped on right before he pointed and held on as best I could. We flew through the air, but my grip was lost, and I fell to the ground. I was about 250 feet in the air, and knew that if I came in for a direct landing on the ground, I wasn't going to live much longer. I looked down and saw a giant brown lake. Then I remembered, I had a dragon. I whistled loudly, and waited. 5 feet from the ground, I was wrapped up in the claws of my friend.

"Hello, Ty. Got yourself into more trouble, eh?" Otinbras had saved me 5 times now since I met him, and the other 3 times I had almost died, I was saved by the watch. Otinbras flew me into the center of a town, next to a statue, and put me down. I thanked him, and he flew back to the tree house. I looked around, and noticed I was in the Candy Kingdom. This was the first place I almost died. I tried eating the citizens, and the gumball guardians tried shooting me with lazors. I looked over at the statue, and noticed Shelby on the hand, making it look like he was flipping people off. I laughed, then I heard Tree Trunks walk up and look at the worm. She gasped and ran away. I climbed up on the statue and sat on the shoulder of it, chatting away with Shelby until Tree Trunks and a small group of people approached the statute, ready to attack. I called down to Tree Trunks, and she noticed that it was just a statue. Then she looked beside me and saw Shelby sitting on its hand. She laughed about it, and I just shook my head again. Suddenly, Ice King flew into the princess's room, so I jumped off the statue, pulled out my golden sword(which I obtained in from some giant spiders) and ran twords her castle.

When I burst into the room, Ice King was shouting about being taken, and PB was just telling him to leave. I kicked Ice King in the face and out the window. He flew away and I put my sword away. "Thanks, Ty. Crazy old fart thinks he's married to his foot. So, You look like you've been busy."

"Yeah. And I would really like to get home and rest... But before that, I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

_**3 hours later**_

I returned home, finding BMO still talking to his reflection. I walked in the room, startling the game. "Ty! When did you get home?" It looked like he had been drinking tea... Or trying to, at least.

"Just now. Hey, do you want to be a real boy? Cause I've noticed you pretending to be one a lot." He nodded. "Good, cause I talked to Bubblegum, and she agreed to help me with a project. I'm going to make you a real boy, BMO." He cheered, and the door opened. Finn and Jake came in, laughing, and I could hear someone playing a guitar. I remembered the girl from earlier and walked into the room with the trio, holding BMO on my shoulder.

"Hey, stalker boy. Have fun checking me out all day?" The woman said, grinning.

I blushed a little. "It wasn't like that. I was going to introduce myself, but I didn't have time. When I tried to catch up, I almost fell to my death. So, I'm Ty."

"I know. These weenies told me. I'm Marceline. Vampire Queen." I stopped breathing for three seconds.

"Vampire? You don't sparkle in the sun, do you?"

"What?! No! What kind of crazy question..."

"Forget it. Those were some sweet tunes, by the way. You a famous musician?"

"Nah. You from the 60's?" I shook my head. "Well, you talk like it." I grinned.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. So, I'm gonna go to sleep. See ya, guys." They said by, and I went outside and into the shack I built beside the tree house. I laid on my pile of fur I got from my fights with animals that have attacked me since I arrived here. I slowly fell asleep and, when I did, I dreamt of a girl with white hair and a white dress. Her name was Pyry.


	3. Davey and the Girl of Snow

**So, Long chapter. And it's actually only one part. So, this one takes place during Davey. Sorry if this chapter seems kinda long, but I have a lot to explain, and I want to try and get most of it out of the way.**

* * *

I awoke to shouting, and heard a dragon roaring. "ORTINBRAS!" I rushed out of bed, grabbed my sword, and slammed the door open. I saw Finn fighting another dragon, but more of a Chinese dragon. I sighed in relief, then ran to help. As I got to the fight, Jake threw Finn into the air, and Finn cut the dragon into two pieces.

When they hit the ground, candy people ran out of the beast's belly, and Jake went up to Finn. "Don't let the dragon dragon, man."

He was beginning to become uncomfortable, so Jake and I helped get the crowd away from Finn. Jake and Finn went inside, and I held them back. They started shouting things about dinner, and I was beginning to get annoyed. After about Five minutes of this, I snapped. Sword blazing in flames, I shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAKS BEFORE I DO TO YOU WHAT FINN DID TO THE DRAGON!" They were all frightened and ran away, but only a few feet from the house. I sighed, and looked away, when someone walked out of the treehouse. He was wearing the exact same outfit that Finn wore, but had black hair, was bald, and had a mustache.

"Hi, I'm Davey. Do you want to have dinner with me?" He stuck his hand out in my direction, and I slapped it away.

"I don't even know you! Why are you wearing Finn's clothes?!" The man looked shocked, and took off his mustache.

"Dude, it's me. Finn." He said, his voice different now. I looked at him in surprise. "I'm in disguise. Trying to get rid of the attention. Why are you so uptight?"

"I'm not..." I started yelling, but noticed it this time. "I don't know. I've never lost my temper like that before. Maybe I'm just moody from a lack of sleep." I laughed awkwardly, and he just eyed me with suspicion.

"Uh, sure. Well, I'm off to the Candy Kingdom. Wanna go with me?"

I shrugged. "Eh, why not. Maybe I can get some information about this girl I dreamt about."

"Girl?" Finn said, an eyebrow raised. "Did you have a make out dream?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. But it was strange. The world around us was covered in frozen fire, and there was this giant golden owl flying in the background."

"Woah, dude! That dream is prophetic! That means this girl is real, and something is going to happen to the world. But whether this dream is good or bad is still a mystery." He was shouting, but I was to busy thinking about the girl in my dream.

"Pyry." I whisperer to myself, and was about to enter the Candy Kingdom with Finn, but stopped when I met her. "You! You're the girl of my dreams!" I shouted, not thinking, then face palmed. The girl blushed a little and stared at the ground.

"Hi. Do we know each other?" She asked me, not looking up from the ground.

"Uh, no. Well at least, I don't think. Is your name Pyry?" She nodded, and I walked up to her. "I'm Ty." I held my hand out, and she looked at me in the eyes.

"Wait, you're Ty?" She started to examine my possessions. "Same watch, same sword, same haircut, same outfit... Do you have a pet dragon?"

"Well, he's not a pet. More like an older brother. So, it seams I'm not the only one who has strange dreams."

"Strange dreams? What kind of strange dreams? I only know you because of a friend of mine."

"Oh... Well, uh, this is awkward. I had a dream about you where... Oh god, why. In my dream, we were making out. I didn't think much of it at first, but my friend here told me it was prophetic. I don't know how, but it seems to have been partly true so far. I mean, meating the very girl I dreamt, and didn't even know you before I dreamt about you..." I noticed she looked annoyed, and I was trying to change the conversation, but I couldn't. After two more minutes of this, she grabbed my shirt, pulled me towards her, and kissed me.

"Uh, I'm gonna go. This seems like a private moment thing." Finn walked past us, and Pyry let go of my shirt and pulled away.

"You're one talkative weirdo, aren't. I'll let you have that one for free. But, from now on, we're dating, and you gotta earn them. Unless, you don't find me attractive."

"No, I do. I'm just... Nervous. I've never dated a girl who acts like you before. I wasn't prepared for that."

"Oh, yeah. I should warn you, I'm bipolar."

"Oh, this is gonna be fun. So... You got any powers, or special skills, something like that?"

"Well, I do have one. I can control ice and snow, sorta like..."

"The Ice King. Yeah, he's a real wad sometimes."

"NO HE ISN'T! He is just misunderstood."

"You're right. I just don't care. Just because that crown makes him crazy shouldn't let him off the hook. Where I'm from, a crime like kidnappings could mean a lifetime sentence in jail. In his case, he'd be put in a mental hospital."

"WELL YOU'RE... Maybe you're right. Let's just forget about that. So... You have any powers? I mean, most of the people here have some strange talent or power, even me."

"Well, no. I don't. But my equipment here does." I pulled my sword out, and it burst into flames. She didn't look surprised, so I thought of a way to show my time traveling powers. "Um... Do you trust me enough to tell me a secret no one else knows about you?"

"What the?! No way, jerk!" She started freaking out, and the air became colder. Her hair started flap wildly in the wind.

"Come on, please?! I won't tell anybody! You can even kill me afterwards if you have a problem with it!" She paused.

"Are you serious? You must be crazy."

"No, I'm completely serious. And I'm probably sane. I'm not sure."

"Are you suicidal or something?"

"No. Come on, just do it already. Tell me a secret and kill me. I dare you." She sighed.

"Fine. When I was a little girl, about 6 years old, I was kidnapped by the Ice King. He had me locked up for so long that I thought I was going to freeze to death in a cell. And I did. I'm literally dead, but now have an snow golem as a heart that keeps me alive. That's how I got my powers. After I woke back up, Ice King decided to raise me as his daughter. And I thought I was for the longest time. Being dead had wiped my memory, so I forgot who I was. But when I turned 18, I decided to leave his castle and explore. When I did, the heat from the outside world warmed up my body enough for my brain to start working again, and I realized who I was, what he did, and how I became who I am. I never returned to his castle, but I can never forget the love that I had.. No, have for the Ice King. But, I must keep myself under freezing temperatures, because if I get to warm, my body shuts down and I will die. My friend, Dr. Ice Cream, is the one who found me and saved me from this fate the first time it almost happened."

"So, you're like the Ice Princess? Awesome!"

"Yeah. Now I have to kill you." She froze my entire body from the inside out, and I could feel my heart stop before I blacked out. Then everything went dark. It felt like an eternity, and I think I saw a portal open to another world, but then everything began to rewind. Suddenly, I was awake again, and the ice began slowly retracting from my body. I thought it might stop at the point where Pyry still hadn't frozen me, but I was lucky enough to be sent back further.

I was holding my sword, which was on fire, and she looked unimpressed. "You probably don't think that's very special. But what if I told you, you had told me a secret killed me, then time was rewound?"

"I'd tell you you're crazy."

"Oh really? Ice Princess? Seen daddy Ice King lately? Oh, I forgot, you're avoiding him."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"I told you... Well, you told me, actually."

"So, you can rewind time?"

"No, time rewinds itself when I'm close to death. Or, like this time, when I die. Which is a first. I should probably be more careful."

"Please don't do that again."

"What, trick you, or kill myself?"

"Both! You're crazy, you know that?"

"Yeah, I guess its true."

"So, where'd that sword come from?"

"How about we save that for another time. It's getting kinda late." It was about eight thirty.

"You're right. I should probably get home. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. And, I'm sorry for tricking you."

"Forget it. Just don't do it again." Suddenly, Finn came back from his day as Davey. Pyry waved goodbye, then headed into the kingdom walls.

"Hey man. Have fun today as Davey?"

"What do you mean? I am Davey."

"Uh, okay dude. Whatever you say. Come on, let's go home." We went home, Finn made his way to the treehouse, and I went into my shack. I fell asleep, and I had another dream.

The world was covered in water, and I had fire covering my body. I stood on a lone island, and cried tears of magma. The cosmic owl flew over the vast ocean that was the planet.


	4. Finn's Return and an Almost Fatal Battle

**This is to both finish Davey, and to explain how Ty got his sword. I feel it was another rushed chapter, but it is 1 in the morning, so what do you expect. Please enjoy, if you can.**

* * *

I woke up, sweating. My face felt like it was burning, and I winced from pain when I touched it. "I'M GONNA ROB THIS GUYS LIFE AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Jake? Was he going to hurt someone? I started getting dressed, and when I went outside, I saw the banana guards carrying Jake away. "DON'T LET THE DRAGON DRAGON!" Jake was out of sight, and I saw BMO crying against the treehouse.

"BMO, what just happened?" I picked the little game console up and hugged him.

"Jake was trying to make Finn be Finn again, and Finn called the cops on him. What are we going to do now?!" BMO wailed.

"Leave that to me." I put the game console back down, and walked towards Finn. "Hey Davey! I need to talk to you."

"Sure man." He walked towards me, and I punched I'm the face, knocking him to the ground. "What the junk! Why did you do that?!"

"Finn, snap out of it! You just got you're brother arrested because of your craziness!"

"I told you, I'm not Finn, I'm Davey! And that guy was a robber, not my friend!"

"Finn, you're a grade A hero who helps people in danger! This new personality is just a mask to avoid your responsibility as a hero! Snap out of this funk you're in and get back to being that hero! Don't let the dragon dragon!" Don't let it!"

"Don't let the dragon?" Finn shook his head then looked around. He looked back at me, then looked confused. "Ty, why is you're face burnt? And why am I on the ground?"

"Finn! Thank goodness you're back! You called the cops on Jake, and now he's in jail. We've gotta do something!"

"Yeah, I'll take care ofthat. It's my fault, so I have to clean up the mess. Like a real hero!"

BMO and I both shouted, "Like a real hero!" Finn walked off in the direction of the Candy Kingdom, and I saw Pyry walking past him in our direction. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Yo, personal space. We just started dating, I have rules against hugging."

"Sorry." I put her down and blushed slightly, though she must not have noticed it. "So, what brings you here?"

"I wanted that story on how you got your sword."

"Oh. Well, I was exploring the lands of Ooo, trying to get accustomed to the layout of this place, when I saw a trail of large, knee height spiders."

* * *

_Flash back to 6 days before..._

I was following a trail of huge spiders, until they led to a cave. "What are you waiting for?" I entered the cave, hesitant of what I might encounter once inside. I started feeling like I was being watched, and the light in the cave was slowly decreasing. I walked further and further for about 10 minutes, and all the light had left me. I was about to turn around when the ground disappeared, and I tumbled downward about 10 feet. When I hit the ground, I could see a faint light, further in the cave. I tried to stand up, but it was like trying to move through a large crowd.

"You shouldn't have come in here. Now you're our lunch." I was unable to see where the voice had com from, so I continued to walk towards the source of light in hopes of an exit. I kept walking and was slowly gaining some sight from the light source and my eyes adjusting to the darkness. What I saw was a large wall made of spider webs. The cave was no longer a small path, but a large opening the size of the whole Candy Kingdom.

I started to speed up, pulling as hard as I could to get my feet off the webs. I could hear something following behind me, and when I got to the light source, I saw that it was a flaming sword. I grabbed it and turned with it pointed at the creature following me. It was a giant spider about twice as tall as me, fangs bared. It ran head first into the sword, bursting into flames. The light emitted from the burning corpse revealed about a two thousand more spiders. They all starred at me, hungry both for food and for vengeance. In an instant, the spiders charged forward, climbing over each other, and all headed for me. I readied myself, and began fighting the waves of spiders. After about three hours, I had slain about half of the armada, and the other half retreated. I thought I was victorious and began to head for the exit, when I heard two loud thuds behind me. I turned to see two spiders, both about 24 feet tall, looking from me, the dead spiders, and the sword I was holding. "You think you can just leave after stealing from us, then Killing our children?!" The spider I assumed was female looked ready to kill anything in her path.

"I found that sword to give to my wife so we could snuggle by the fire! It helped our marriage, and now you're taking it away! You're completely destroying our family!" The male spider looked like he was about to eat me whole. I started burning the webs on the grona, making a path for myself to escape on, running from the spiders. They were far to big, and I was far to tired for me to beat them. I ran and ran, and when I reached the exit, I got a good yard away from the exit, before I fell down, in able to move my limbs. I had been bitten. I whistled loudly, and right as the two spiders approached me, Ortinbras swooped down, roared at the spiders, then carried me away. Sword in hand, I had accomplished alone what most humans would only dream of.


End file.
